Patch 4.11
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Code of Chivalry (Patch 4.11) SMITE 4.11 Patch Overview - Code of Chivalry (June 20, 2017) SMITE - 4.11 Console Patch Overview - Code of Chivalry SMITE - PTS Discussion - 4.11 Code of Chivalry Patch available on Youtube + PC notes + Console notes! New God: Cu Chulainn Passive – Berserk *Cu Chulainn does not have a Mana Bar, instead having a Rage Bar. His Rage is capped at 100 and only regenerates up to 25 Rage. Hitting Abilities, Basic Attacks, or allies and himself taking damage cause Cu Chulainn to gain Rage. After being above 85 Rage for 3 seconds, he goes Berserk. While Berserk, Cu Chulainn gains Power and Maximum Health and his Abilities change. Barbed Spear / Ground Slam *Cu Chulainn thrusts his spear forward, damaging all enemies in front of him and stunning less powerful minions. Successfully hitting an enemy with this ability restores 6 Rage (to a max of 18). Barbs from his spear stick in opponents and reduce their Healing taken for 4s. In his Berserk Form, Cu Chulainn instead slams his massive arms down, damaging and rooting all Enemies in front of him Vent Anger *Cu Chulainn vents his anger as superheated steam, increasing his Movement Speed and draining his Rage. Every .5s while in this state, all enemies within range are damaged by the heat. Salmon’s Leap / Furious Charge *Cu Chulainn vaults over his spear, leaping to a target location and slamming it down to damage enemies around and in front of him. Successfully hitting an enemy with this Ability restores 6 Rage (to a max of 18). In his Berserk Form, Cu Chulainn instead charges forward, damaging and driving all enemies back with him. Spear of Mortal Pain / War Cry *Cu Chulainn swings his spear in a circle around him, Damaging and knocking up all enemies. Successfully hitting an enemy with this Ability restores 12 Rage (to a max of 36). New God Skins *Cu Chulainn *Hound of Ulster Cu Chulainn *Jackal Knight Anubis - Code of Chivalry Event *Dread Knight Odin - Code of Chivalry Event *Draco Knight Tyr - Code of Chivalry Event *Noble Knight Osiris - Code of Chivalry Event *Black Knight Osiris - Code of Chivalry Event *Lady Liberty Nox - Independence Chest *Xibalba’s Shadow Camazotz *Da Ji Mastery *Nox Mastery Update *Osiris Mastery Update *Emotes: Cu Chulainn Clap, Cu Chulainn Wave, Osiris Wave, Nox Dance CuChulainn.jpg|Cu Chulainn CuChulainnHoundofUlster.jpg|Hound of Ulster Cu Chulainn AnubisJackalKnight.jpg|Jackal Knight Anubis OdinDreadKnight.JPG|Dread Knight Odin TyrDragoKnight.jpg|Drago-Knight Tyr OsirisBlackKnight.jpg|Black Knight Osiris OsirisNobleKnight.jpg|Noble Knight Osiris NoxLadyLiberty.jpg|Lady Liberty Nox CamazotzXibalba'sShadow.jpg|Xibalba's Shadow Camazotz Code of Chivalry Event Some knights seek honor and others seek vengeance. Your destiny along your quest as Osiris will be defined by the choices you make. Will you be the Noble Knight or Black Knight? The choice is yours in the Code of Chivalry. Purchasing the Code of Chivalry Bundle automatically unlocks content and allows players to begin completing Quests. These Quests will determine the order in which you unlock content and will progress the story – good or bad. Code of Chivalry Bundle *Access to the Event *Draco Knight Tyr *Fire Giant Ward *Chivalry Loading Frame Quest Rewards *Jackal Knight Anubis *Dread Knight Odin *Noble Night Osiris *Black Knight Osiris *Chivalry Loading Screen *Chivalry Music Theme Miscellaneous *Added a notification if a player is about to queue without selecting a quest from an on-going event. Bug Fixes Bacchus *Fixed an issue where his armpit had golden textures on his Mastery Skins. Mercury *Fixed an issue on the Captain Quick Skin where he was playing multiple audio sounds when activating Special Delivery. Item Changes *Gauntlet of Thebes **Decreased Health from 350 → 300 **Decreased Magical and Physical Protections on Aura from 20 →15 *Sovereignty **Increase Physical Protection from 30 → 40 **Decreased Physical Protection Aura from 30 → 15 *Shifter's Shield **Increase Cost from 2350 → 2500 God Changes *Da Ji **Paolao ***Landing targeter should now immediately appear upon manually cancelling this Ability early ***After firing all three chains, Daji will begin shifting to dismount the Pao Lao rather than waiting for her Ability to time out *Fafnir **Cursed Strength ***Changed Slow from 20/25/30/35/40% → 20% at all ranks *Ganesha **Dharmic Pillars ***Changed Slow from 20/25/30/35/40% → 35% at all ranks *Nemesis **Scales of Fate ***Reduced Power Gained and Power Lost from 6% → 5% Category:Patch notes